Yuffie's Secret
by Yuffie22
Summary: This is rated R for sex, violence, and language. Yuffie and Vincent are seperated and then brought back together, as the Turks try to bring Sephiroth back to life.
1. Default Chapter

Yuffie's Secret

Chapter 1: Dreaming of Lost Loves

Yuffie awoke from her dreams to the warm sunlight streaming in her window. She lay there, eyes still closed, thinking about her true love, wondering where he was and what he might be doing. It had been three years since she and the other members of AVALANCHE had saved the planet from Meteor and Sephiroth. Shortly after the team had made it safely out of the Crater, they had disbanded and gone their separate ways. Cloud went off the find Aeris. Tifa, heartbroken, had gone back to Midgar with Barret. Red XIII had to go back to Cosmo Canyon to run things since Bugenhagen's death left the people of the Canyon with no one to look up too for guidance. Cait Sith had disappeared, when Reeve rejoined the Turks. Cid headed back to Rocket Town to save his marriage to Shera. As for she and Vincent, they had traveled to together for a few months, but then had parted. Vincent supposedly went back to Nibelheim, and she had gone back to Wutai.

Yuffie sighed, and opened her eyes. How she longed for her dark prince, her fallen angel. She only wished she could have told him, in the time they traveled together, how she felt. She sat up, swiping her now long, dark hair out of her eyes. She stretched her long, legs and stood up, eyeing herself in the mirror. _Vincent probably wouldn't even recognize me now…._Yuffie thought to herself. She looked so much different. She was no longer the immature teenage girl she once had been. Now she was a nineteen year old woman. Her figure was no longer trim and boyish, but rather it was slim, lusciously curved and womanly. Her skin was beautifully bronzed from spending her days on the beaches of Wutai. If it weren't for her deep, stormy-grey eyes that glowed with some unknown energy she might not be recognizable to anyone who previously knew her. Yuffie sighed again and went into the bathroom to run the water for her shower. She stepped under the steaming jets, and let her thoughts of Vincent take her over once more.

In the dark, dank basement of the Shinra Mansion, Vincent lay slumbering in a deep sleep, his dreams no longer nightmares. He dreamt of a brave, young ninja, who had stolen his heart the minute he had set eyes on her. He had always watched out for her and protected her when they traveled together. It was these times that he was now dreaming of. Unfortunately he was never able to tell her his true feelings. He had wanted as well as needed to have more time. It had nearly killed him when she told him that she wanted to return to Wutai. She had seemed sad, and homesick. All Vincent cared about was her happiness, so he had let her go, not knowing that it was her inexpressible love for him, which had driven her away. Now he was tortured by all of these wonderful dreams of his stormy-eyed ninja. "Oh, Yuffie, my love, I will find you," Vincent sighed in his sleep.

Yuffie stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around her body. She went to her closet, looking for something to wear. She pulled out a bright yellow bikini that complimented her bronzed skin nicely, and slipped into it. Then she slipped on a pair of white cotton beach shorts, and a white ribbed tank. She brushed her long wet locks out, and tied it loosely behind her. She slipped into her yellow flip-flops, glanced at herself in the mirror, and satisfied headed downstairs to have breakfast with her father, Godo.

Her father was sitting at the table, reading the paper, waiting for her. The table already heaping with the breakfast her father's servants had prepared. Yuffie plopped down across from her father, filled her bowl with rice, and picked up her chopsticks. Godo looked up from his paper and smiled at her. She returned his smile and began to eat.

"Are you going to the beach again?" Godo asked.

"I was thinking about it," Yuffie replied.

"Well before you go, I have something I want to give you."

"Really? What is it?"

"This was your mother's. I think you are old enough and mature enough to have it now," Godo said setting a small box down in front of her. Yuffie quickly began to open it, her girlish excitement making Godo chuckle.

"Oh Dad…it's beautiful…." Yuffie gasped as she lifted the silver chain with a glowing amethyst stone attached.

"Keep it close, my dear, for it will bring you luck and protection on your journey thought life."

"Thank you so much Dad," Yuffie said leaning across the table and kissing her father on the cheek. She slipped the necklace on and the two of them finished breakfast in comfortable silence. When Yuffie was finshed, she hugged her father and went upstairs to grab her beach bag. She had promised to meet her best friend KiKi at the beach in less than half an hour. Yuffie headed out the door, and towards the beach.

Vincent managed to rouse himself from his deep slumber. He laid there, his crimson eyes staring thoughtfully up at the lid of the coffin. He knew it was time for him to go and find his stormy-grey eyed ninja. He pushed the lid off of his coffin and jumped out. He climbed the winding staircase with an energy he had not felt for three years. Vincent decided it was time to get rid of the stoic, vampire gear, and dress like a real man. He looked around and came up with a pair of jeans, and a tight-fitting black t-shirt that showed off the muscles of his chest and arms. He slipped his on his boots, and discarded the head scarf and clawed glove. He brushed his long, raven-colored locks out and let them tumble freely down his back. His crimson eyes glowed with passionate fire for the ninja. Now he looked like he belonged in the outside world. He set off for Wutai, not wanting to waste anymore time. He could be there in three days, maybe less if he hurried.

Yuffie lay on the beach, a book open in front of her face, but she wasn't reading it. Her thoughts had drifted off to Vincent again. She scolded herself for letting him consume her thoughts as much as she did. It had been three years, and she hadn't seen or talked him. She should just forget him and move on, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed and allowed herself to continue dreaming of her dark angel.


	2. Sweet Surrender

Yuffie's Secret

Chapter 2: Sweet Surrender

After three days of rigorous travel, Vincent finally arrived in Wutai. The first place he headed was the Pagoda. He fought his way to the top floor, where Godo immediately recognized him.

"What can I do for you Vincent? Surely you don't wish to fight me do you?" Godo asked.

"No. Actually I'm looking for Yuffie. Is she still here in Wutai?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. She's probably at the beach with her best friend, KiKi. They seem to spend an awful lot of time there."

"Thank you," Vincent said, and headed for the beach. It was almost sun-set. He hoped she would still be there.

Yuffie lay on her back, sunglasses covering her eyes, as she gazed up into the sun-set, pretending to listen to KiKi. She rolled over onto her stomach, her eyes immediately latching onto a lone raven-haired man. _Who is that? He's very…._she trailed off in her thoughts, as she recognized him. She jumped up and ran to him, KiKi stopping in mid-sentence to gawk at her.

Vincent noticed a beautiful woman with long, dark hair, running towards him. It took him a minute to recognize her, but then he did, and took Yuffie into his arms, as she got to him. He breathed in the smell of the salty sea from her hair, holding her tightly. Finally after a long embrace, she pulled herself from him. She looked him over, noting how different he looked without all his armor on.

"Wow, Yuffie…," Vincent trailed off looking deep into her stormy-grey eyes.

"Vincent…," Yuffie replied returning his gaze.

Vincent was lost in those beautiful eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled Yuffie into another embrace and kissed her deep and passionately. She was caught off guard at first, but quickly recovered and returned his kiss as aggressively as he had given it to her. They broke the kiss, both breathless.

"Oh Vincent…. I've waited a long time for you to do that," Yuffie said smiling.

"As have I, Yuffie. I'm only sorry I couldn't do it sooner," Vincent said.

"Well, why didn't ya?"

Because I have only recently realized that I've been in love with you since the day we met."

Yuffie threw herself into Vincent's arms. "I love you too…. I wish you wouldn't have waited so long."

"I'm sorry, love. I had to be sure," Vincent said. "Umm…Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is this?"

Yuffie withdrew herself from Vincent and turned around to find KiKi gawking at her. "Oh! I'm sorry. Vincent, this is my best friend KiKi. KiKi, this is Vincent."

"Well, I totally see why Yuffie spends all her time drooling over you," KiKi said with a mischievous smile. Yuffie began to blush. Vincent let a small smirk come to his lips, but held in his laughter.

"KiKi!" Yuffie hissed, blushing furiously.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," KiKi said snickering. "I'll see you later, Yuffs." She walked away leaving the two of them standing there.

"Your friend is quite charming," Vincent replied in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah, sometimes she doesn't know when to keep her trap shut," Yuffie said glaring after her friend. Then she turned around to face Vincent, smiling.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing. Come with me. I have to go home and check on my dad. He gave the servants the day off, after they made breakfast this morning. He should be home from the Pagoda by now. I have to go make sure he isn't burning the house down," Yuffie said, taking Vincent's hand and leading the way.

When the two of them arrived at Yuffie's, she pulled her keys out of her beach bag, only to realize that the door was already unlocked. _That's weird. The door is always locked, even when dad and I are home…._she thought to herself. She shrugged it off, and walked in calling for her father. When he didn't answer she turned to Vincent. "Guess he's still at the Pagoda."

Vincent smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, looking into those stormy-grey eyes. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. Yuffie sensed this urge and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the mouth. This was definitely not enough for Vincent, and he played right into her trap knowingly. He brought her to him roughly and kissed her again, flicking his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. Yuffie granted it, all the while, leading him closer and closer to her bedroom. She had a plan, and she was going to get what she wanted. When they finally got to her room, she shut the door, and pulled him down onto the bed. Vincent knew her plan, and was eager to oblige. Yuffie tugged at his shirt until she got it off of him. Then she ran her hands over his smooth, muscular chest, relishing the feeling of his skin under her roaming finders. Vincent was planting feverish kisses all along her neck. Before she realized what was happening he had her tank and bikini top off, exposing her breasts. As he planted his feverish kisses all over her torso, she could feel his erection growing harder and harder. She wanted him then. She began to tug at his pants, succeeding only in getting them undone. He helped her pull them off. As Vincent freed her of her shorts and bikini bottom, her hand found its way down to his throbbing manhood, and began to gently stroke it. He moaned against her at the feel of her hand. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to have him inside of her.

"Now…," she whispered, and moaned his name aloud as he thrust into her. With each thrust she could fell herself, as well as Vincent, getting closer and closer to climax. With one final, hard thrust both of their worlds exploded in an orgasm. Vincent laid his head on Yuffie's chest, panting, trying to catch his breath, as he listened to her racing heart-beat. She began to stroke his soft, raven hair, and soon he fell into a deep sleep. Yuffie felt his breathing steady and knew he was sleeping. She smiled and sighed contentedly, pulling a sheet over their nude forms. Soon, Yuffie also drifted into deep slumber.


	3. Kidnapped

Yuffie's Secret

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Vincent was awakened by rays of bright sunshine streaming in through the window. He lay in Yuffie's arms listening to her slow, steady breathing and heartbeat. He smiled, remembering the events of the night before. Yuffie began to stir under him. He raised his head and looked at her, brushing a strand of hair off her face. She opened her eyes, and gazed drowsily at him, smiling.

"Good morning…," she said, yawning. Vincent kissed her softly in reply, and then shifted in the bed, so that she was in his arms instead of the other way around, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She snuggled into his chest and drowsed for a few more minutes in his safe embrace. She began to grumble about needing a shower.

"You do smell pretty bad…," Vincent said with a smirk.

"Hey---"Yuffie started. Before she could finish what she had to say, Vincent has whisked her away to the bathroom.

The two lovers stepped out of the shower and dressed. They headed downstairs, expecting to face the questioning glare of Godo. When they got downstairs they were greeted with silence.

"Dad?" Yuffie called.

No answer.

"Maybe it's later than I thought. He must have gone to the Pagoda already," she said shrugging.

"Yuffie…," Vincent said softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Your father's been taken by the Turks," Vincent said trying to keep his voice calm and handing her the note he had found stuck to the table with a knife. _At least there's no blood on it…,_ he thought to himself.

Yuffie shredded the note to pieces and slammed her fist down onto the table, then completely overturned it. She went raging through the house, knocking things over, breaking them. She fell to her knees in the hallway, tears of rage and pain coursing down her cheeks, sobs wracking her body. It wasn't long before she felt Vincent's strong arms encircle her. He held her tightly, whispering soothing words to her.

Finally when she couldn't force the tears anymore, she looked up into his crimson eyes. She saw nothing but love for her burning there. He looked down at her, and wiped her tears with his hand. Yuffie leaned up and kissed softly.

"Will you help me find my father?"

"Yes, but I think it would be a good idea to get the rest of AVALANCHE involved. Do you agree?"

"Yeah, besides it'll be good to see them all again. Can we leave soon? I want to find my father as soon as possible. There's no telling what the Turks will do to him."

"I think it would be a good idea to leave now."

"Okay, let me get ready." Yuffie went upstairs to her room. She dug out her old armor. She slipped into her khaki shorts, but settled for a black tank. Her green tank had long since been disposed of. She slipped on her socks and boots and tied a bandana on her head, ranbow style, letting her dark hair fall freely down her back. Yuffie grabbed her Conformer, equipped with Leviathan, and on an impulse she couldn't explain, grabbed her mother's necklace and stowed it in the hidden compartment of her weapon. She turned to the door.

Vincent stood in the doorway in the usual black outfit, thought his scarf was tied on his head ranbow style as well. It no longer hid his face. He had his cape on and Death Penalty in a holster on his belt. He carried no material other than healing magic because of his inner demons: Galient Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker, and Chaos. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Let's go," Yuffie said. Vincent offered her his hand and they went outside. Yuffie whistled to Angel and Storm, both gold chocobos, and they came running.

"Which one do you want?" Yuffie asked.

"I'll take this one," Vincent said pointing to the bigger one.

"That's storm, and this is Angel," she said mounting him.

Vincent mounted Storm. "Let's head to Rocket Town first," he said. "It's the closest." With that the two of them rode off like bats out of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I know you wanted the Chapters to be longer, but just bear with me. This is actually the first fan fic I ever wrote, and it is undergoing major revision, before I post it up. That's why the chapter's are so short, because I've had to cut a lot out of them. I promise they will get longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Finding AVALANCHE

Yuffie and Vincent arrived in Rocket Town late that night. They were both exhausted, but Yuffie insisted on finding Cid right away.

"Well, let's try his house first, since it's so late," Vincent said wearily.

"Okay, let's go," Yuffie replied.

The two of them arrived at Cid's door a few moments later. Shera answered almost immediately after they knocked. "Yuffie, Vincent! It's great to see you guys. Come in. I'll get Cid." A few moments later, he stood before them.

"Damn! Look what the cat dragged in. You two look like shit!" Cid said.

Yuffie sighed. Typical Cid.

"I'm sorry," he said coming over to shake Vincent's hand and hug Yuffie. "So what brings the two of you here?" Cid asked noticing the protective arm Vincent had around Yuffie's waist. _So the two of them finally got together,_ he thought to himself, putting his own arm around Shera.

"Well last night, my father was kidnapped by the Turks. Vincent and I talked about it, and thought it might be a good idea to get AVALANCHE back together to find him. You were closest so we thought we would start here. I realize it's a lot to ask---" Yuffie began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. There is nothing to big for you to ask of me Yuffie. I will do anything I can to help. If you want to get AVALANCHE back together and go after the damn Turks, then that's what we'll do," Cid replied.

"Can we use the Highwind?" Yuffie asked.

"Hell yeah. Let me go get my battle gear." Cid went upstairs and came down ready to go a few minutes later.

"Shera, would you mind taking care of my chocobos for a little while?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course not," Shera said and gave Yuffie and Vincent a hug.

Cid leaned down and kissed Shera deeply. "I'll be back soon, baby, I promise," he whispered to her. With that they were off.

"Where do you suggest we go next?" Vincent asked Cid.

"The Gold Saucer. That damned Cait Sith is probably ripping of some poor schmuck as we speak, with his fortune telling. I say we go get him and then head to Cosmo Canyon in the morning. We can call the rest of them and have them meet us there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Yuffie spoke up, standing still, trying to control her motion sickness. Just when she thought she was going to lose her breakfast, she felt Vincent's strong arms wrap around her. She leaned into his embrace, breathing in his exotic scent. She turned to face him, burying her face in his chest. Cid watched them out of the corner of his eye curiously. Yuffie and Vincent were the last two people he expected to end up together. He watched as Vincent kissed her and then walked off to get her a tranquilizer. Cid smiled to himself. He was glad the two of them had found each other. It seemed to have matured Yuffie, and made Vincent more light-hearted about things.

They picked up Cait Sith and headed for Cosmo Canyon, where they could rest, and wait for the rest of the gang to show up.


End file.
